Love At First Sight? Yeah right, We'll talk about it after I Kill You
by sakura.souen
Summary: "Oh don't think I forgot you bastard. You ate my cookies and I could never forget that!" "ARE YOU A FUCKING SICKO BITCH? I.T.EAT.YOUR.OKIES. Got it?" How Sasuke and Sakura met... A story about cookies... and not that much love at first sight. Rated T for language. Sasusaku! One shot! Review!


Love at first sight? Yeah right We'll talk about it after I kill you

One shot, Sasusaku

**A/N: well been a while… sorry I haven't updates my other fanfics, but that one was in my head for a while not and I thought it might be good to lay it out and see what it gives !**

"Oka-san, Can you please tell us that story of you and Otou-san again? Please please please!" Said a little girl with bright green eyes and dark hair.

"Again? Honey I already told you and your brother that story tons of times." Answered the child's mother, who just happened to have pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"Please oka-san your story is so good. Tell us again how you kicked Otou-san when you first met him, it so funny ! " This time it was another girl but a bit older than the first one. She had both the eyes and the hair of her father but she definitely had her mother's spirit.

As on a cue a dark haired and eyed handsome men walked in just in time to hear the last part. The part of his wife and his first encounter.

Hearing him come in the three girls in the room turned to see him. The two little ones raced to hug him while the woman stayed seated. When they were done hugging the man came to the pinket and kissed her cheek.

"Go ahead Sakura, tell them the story. Not to mention I want to hear it too!" Said Sasuke as he smirked looking at his beautiful wife.

Flashback

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled a blond boy running toward the pink-haired beauty.

"What is it Naruto?"

"There is someone you should meet. He is my best friend, you know the one I talked to you about, he was in Oto all this time. Well guess what: HE IS BACK !"

"That's great Naruto, where is he? Not to mention you never gave me his name…"

"Hehe, oups" Said the concerned blond with his right hand behind his head scratching it. " Oh well, Hey Teme, come over here that the girl I wanted you to meet, she is like a sister to me!"

"Hn" the said boy answered walking to where the hyper-active blond was

As Sakura heard that she turned around. And was face to face with non-other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. But right now she didn't care who he was, she only remembered one that.

He was that asshole who had stolen her cookies when she was ten. "_**You**_" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're that guy that wss peeping in the women's bath those years ago. And you are the one that ate my cookies when I was ten, six years ago. You sick, sick man, how dare you steel my cookies and still have the nerve of pointing your nose around here."

The teen looked at her as if she was deranged. "Sorry, whatsyourface, but what the hell are you talking about?" He was growing angrier and angrier but the second. The nerve of that girl, she might be hot but she sure did behave like a bitch.

"Oh don't think I forgot you bastard. You ate my cookies and I could never forget that!"

"ARE YOU A FUCKING PSICKO BITCH? . . .COOKIES. Got it?"

"Who do you think I am I think I would remember the one that ate my most delicious cookies. Chicken ass hair, black charcoal eyes and a fucking 'I'm better than you' attitude. I think that portrays you quite nicely" The pink –haired girl was now snarling at him, they are in a full out argument

That is when Naruto was nice enough to remind them that he was still there. "Hum… Hehe, Teme this is Sakura, Sakura this is Te- Sasuke. Now why don't you shake hands and say hi?"

At that both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with death written all over their eyes, they wanted to go at each other's throat.

"Shut up Naruto, I'll kill him fo that, he ate my cookies, how would you feel if I ate your Ramen ?"

"Well, hum…. I would forgive you…?"

"hell no, that Uchiha is dead to me, he didn't even apologize that sick bastard."

"Oh look at the time, hehe Sakura, Sasuke, I hope you won't kill each other, I have to go." As he finished he sprinted full speed away from them, deeply regretting his choice of having them meet.

One thing Sakura didn't know about Sasuke was that he did remember the cookies, damn they were delisious, the only sweet he liked. She also didn't know that the more he looked at her to more he started to like her. She was beautiful, that's for sure. Long flowing pink hair, bright green eyes, petite frame. She might have been small but right now she was intimidating. She was feisty and and for a player like Sasuke she was perfect to be his next pray.

The next thing happened all too fast. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He was about t kiss her. But when she realized this, she did nothing that Sasuke had not anticipated. She kneed him in the groin slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you Uchiha, what the fuck did you think I was going to do, close my eyes and let the cookie stealer kiss me? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

The great Uchiha did not know what to do, he was on the grass net to a psycho-bitch who had just kneed him when he was about to kiss her.

Then she walked away, proud of what she did, he finally got what he deserved. What she did not expect what that he had transferred to her school and was in her home-room, when he saw her he sat next to her.

When Sasuke saw her, he knew what to do, make her pay for that hit in his groin, it fucking hurts. SO her sat next to her started talking to her. She ignored him.

Than 5months later they were dating Don't ask how, I don't know

And three years later they were married (you d the math, yes 19 is correct)

They got there first child before they were 20 and had their second daughter at 22.

No boy, well at least yet !

END OF FLASHBACK

"So this is how your father and I met!"

"I love this story oka-san ! You are so strong!" replied the youngest of the two daughters who was 8."

"Mommy, didn't you say that Otou-san really wanted a son, then why is there only daughters?" asked the oldest.

"well you see Mikoto" started 30 year old Sasuke " Oka-san is going to have a baby boy soon. This why she was looking fat lately!" he finished smirking as his wife looked at him shocked that he just described her as fat.

"That means i'll be a big sister soon right, right?"

"Hay, Minase. You'll be a big sister soon." Answered the pinket. "Well now off the bed both of you!"

After a while, both girls were in bed, Sasuke and Sakura went to bed as well thinking of their first meeting. That was certainly not love at first sight.

The END

A/N: Well… how did you find that? I was just thinking of this and decided to write a story of it… It's a one shot but if you guys want I could at more to it. Making it a one shot series with ore memories…. Well tell me what you thought of it! Review please!


End file.
